Jailbreak
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 2a | EpNum = 15 | OverallNum = 35 | Playdate = 2019-05-18 | CampaignDate = 8 Eleint, 1488 DR | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the fifteenth episode of the second campaign (part 1) of Plan B. Synopsis Previously in the ''Forgotten Realms'' * Passing through the teleportation portal in the caverns below Castle Naerytar, the members of Plan B find themselves inside a forest in a mountainous valley, with a well-maintained lodge nearby. * Wilnan briefly reunites with his mentor Hegron, who encourages him to parley with the owner of the lodge: a high-ranking member of the Cult of the Dragon named Talis the White. * Meanwhile, the remainder of the party is approached by Skaus' contact, the Hooded Woman. She comes bearing a new assignment from their master: she requires an intact horn of a unicorn that dwells in the forest. * Plan B manages to arrange an audience with Talis. She informs them that the cult is transporting their treasure hoard using the flying castle of a cloud giant. She then strikes a bargain with them: if they agree to stop the treasure hoard the cult is accumulating, she will provide them with the means to board the castle. Episode Recap Talis allows Plan B to stay at her lodge and recover until morning. While resting, Cleo gets Krisella's attention and notifies her that she sensed a disturbed fey in the basement of the lodge. When she went to investigate, she found four prisoners chained to the wall. Krisella notifies the other members of the party, and takes Wilnan and Mekssa to the lower level while Skaus finishes his short rest in their room. Krisella creates a well-timed distraction, allowing her companions to descend. There they find four captives: Miresella, a female human scout; Brother Caemon, a male human priest of Amaunator; Craggnor, a male dwarf; and Brynhui, a male centaur traveler. Mekssa releases their bonds and the heroes agree to help them escape after nightfall. Before departing, both Wilnan and Mekssa give them some weapons. Meanwhile, Skaus exits the lodge and heads into the forest to find the unicorn. He locates the creature next to a tainted pool of water, which the unicorn drank and is now corrupting his body. At the unicorn's request and instruction, Skaus performs a ritual to cleanse the water, saving the unicorn's life. Skaus then begins to ask the unicorn questions about his horn, making the unicorn suspicious. He commands Skaus to leave the forest. After retreating a safe distance, Skaus summons several demons and begins attacking the unicorn. A few seconds of struggle pass before the unicorn teleports to safety. Back in the lodge, Mekssa attempts to explore a little, but during her investigation of the armory is caught by Talis's guard Kusphia. Mekssa is brought in front of Talis, who wonders out loud if their alliance is a mistake and instructs Kusphia and two other guards to take Mekssa to the basement. Mekssa yells indignantly as she is dragged downstairs, hoping to get Krisella and Wilnan's attention. As the guards start to chain Mekssa to the wall, Brynhui attacks, and a brutal fight ensues. Although they are able to overpower their captors, Miresella is killed. Krisella and Wilnan sneak out the window of their room, but are spotted by Talis's fourth guard, Wessic, just before dropping to the ground. The heroes run to hide in the woods to the north of the lodge, while Wessic hurries to instruct the lodge's caretaker, a four-armed troll named Trepsin, of their escape. At this point Skaus returns and runs through the back door, only to be spotted by Trepsin and his guard drakes. Krisella and Wilnan take this opportunity to sneak back in through the second-story window. Krisella faces Talis one-on-one and, after a fierce searing smite, causes Talis to surrender and ask to be spared in exchange for information. Krisella accepts her plea. Featured Characters Plan B * Krisella * Mekssa * Patrick / Patka * Skaus * Wilnan New * Brynhui * Brother Caemon * Craggnor the Dwarf * Ehlonna-Vassorum * Miresella * Trepsin * Wessic Returning * Cleo * Kusphia * Maelgot * Sorvic * Talis the White Mentioned * Ehlonna * The Hooded Woman * Unnamed cloud giant Loot Vassorum's Wood * quiver of Ehlonna (given by Ehlonna-Vassorum to Skaus)